Contract
by williamboyx
Summary: The elgang has been fighting the demons, saving Feita and Velder. Once they near hamel, the elgang is captured and Elsword is separated from the rest of the elgang, and he starts to feel weaker. Someone comes up to him and proposes a contract. Will Elsword accept or decline the contract? Will there be betrayal? Interactive Fanfiction. Sorry for lame summary and lame title, qq


**Me: Alrighty! So I had this random plot bunny.. And I decided to write it down before I forget about it e.e**

**Elgang: So what happens?**

**Me: Well, here is my crappy summary..**

**The elgang has been fighting the demons, saving Feita and Velder. Once they near hamel, the elgang is captured and Elsword is separated from the rest of the elgang, and he starts to feel weaker. Someone comes up to him and proposes a contract. Will Elsword accept or decline the contract? Will there be betrayal?**

**As you know, this is an interactive fanfiction! this is my first attempt at this! At the end of each chapter, there will be chocies. Depending ont he choice that you make for here, you'll need to goto a different chapter! The first chapter is a prologue, so yeah! Anyways, onto the story!**

**Classes:**

**Elsword - Ininity Sword/Lord knight (You'll see why he has two classes)**

**Aisha - Elemental master**

**Raven - blade Master**

**Rena - Grand archer**

**Chung - Iron paladin**

**Eve - Code nemisis**

* * *

**Elswords Pov**

"Sonic Blade!" I shouted as I swung my sword around me at a extremely fast speed, killing the demons around me. I shot a glance at Aisha, who was fighting off the demons with her fireballs and meteors. Taking a look at raven, I could see him getting surrounded by Glitter demons. he smirked, and did and upwards spin with his blade, flinging them upward and slicing them in many pieces. As I was distracted watching everyone else, I was pushed down by a glitter. I watched in horror as it raised its spear to stab me, but fourtunately for me, a frenzy of arrows came my way hitting the glitter in his head, heart, and stomach. '_Rena'_ I thought to myself. I got up, only to be met by a short lecture from the elven archer.

"be more careful Elsword! You could have gotten killed. Don't let yourself get distracted so easily! We're on a mission you know!" She yelled at me

"I know, sorry about that!" I replied back, annoyed that I needed someone to help me. I got up and went near the other members of the elgang, giving them some support.

'_usually I don't need someone to help me, why do I have to depend on my team mates now? I need to become stronger, so I can get as strong as my sister!'_ I thought to myself, as I stabbed my sword into a glitter's heart.

"is everyone ready? We don't yet know whats behind this gate yet, so be ready for anything!" Aisha said, grabbing our attention.

'Lets go! Lets tear these demons apart!" I yelled

"If these demons have the nerves to injure innocent people, then they'll have to feel the pain!" Yelled raven.

Chung and Rena nodded, as we broke down the _Southern Gate_ entrance and rushed inside.

* * *

As we rushed in and looked around, taking in our surroundings. We all spotted a staircase leading upwards and nodded at each other, and we ran up it. When we reached the top, me and the rest of us were surprised to only see one enemy up there, Chloe of the dark elves.

"Chloe, if its a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" I shouted at her. She just started at us blankly and laughed.

"Well, I'm not looking for a fight. But I'm sure he is" she pointed behind us "Have fun you guys!" And she disapeered.

Confused at the meaning of the words, we looked behind us, only to be met with the purple eyes of a giant dino-like demon. It opened its mouth revealing its sharp teeth, and a magical orb inside of its mouth, which started to glow. I was the first to recover fro the shock, as I realized what was happening. I opened my mouth to yell a warning, before it was too late.

"Everybody get out of the way!" Everyone snapped back into reality and jumped either to the left or the right, me Aisha and Chung to the left and Raven, rena, and eve to the right as a giant purple beam of (plasma?) came shooting out of its mouth., which we barely managed to dodge.

As soon as we recovered, we started running away from the giant beast, not knowing how to attack it yet.

"Eve! Can you find the weakness or a way to stop this thing?' Rena yelled to Eve, who replied saying "There should be a trap implanted somewhere here to stop enemies, if we can activate it a large stone wall will shoot up form the ground, that should probably stop it in its path' Eve said calmly.

"Alright, so where is this trap located?' Asked raven. "If we go a bit more ahead, we should run into it." Eve replied

After a few more minutes, we spotted a switch sticking out of the ground, as eve instructed us to get behind her. As Dark Nephallm (idek how to spell it) approached, eve slammed Moby into the switch, activating the trap.

'Everybody step back!" Eve yelled as the wall broke down, with the demon falling down with it.

"ATTACK!" We yelled and starting to slaughter it.

"Gigantic slash!" I enlarged my blade and did multiple slashes dealing an extreme amount of damage

"Lunatic scud!" yelled eve as she fired an atomic blaster, with many electron balls raining down and exploding when touching the beast.

'Doom strike!" Chung jumped up into the air, and slamming down with his destroyer, (**That's what she said ahhahahah,** ) creating a small crater int he ground and having lava erupt from the ground damaging the demon even further.

Right before raven was about to launch his attack, the demon got up, and with all of its strength left, stamped its feet, launching us into the air. Fortunately, everyone was able to land on the ground and dodge the laser that came out of the demons mouth, everyone, except for me. I was hit by the beam as my back hit the floor, away from the elgang. I was severely injured. My friends didn't tried to help me, but just got blocked by falling rubble.

"We have to get out now!" I heard Raven yell

:We can't just leave Elsword! We can't even see where he is! Hes probably still alive!" I heard Aisha yell

"He'll make it out somehow, hes a strong warrior! Now we have to get out!" Replied Chung

_'Hah, strong my ass. I'm probably going to die here. I'm sorry I can't be of much use any more guys.. I'm sorry.. that I'm too weak.' _i thought to myself.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was someone with a mask look down at me, and then everything went black

* * *

When I woke up, I was in some place that i didn't recognize. I saw waterfalls and orbs everywhere. I noticed a throne, and a carpet leading up to it. Someone who looked like a demon was sitting on the throne. He had white hair with black streaks in it, and demonic horns. I ran up to him and yelled "What do you want with me?! Where is everyone?" he just chuckled. "I'm here to make a contract with you. I saved your life to make a proposal. I see that you've been wanting more power. Lets make a deal, what do you say? I'll give you unlimited power if you do me one favor. And I promise i'm not going to lie about this. Once you accept the con tract, it shall immediately be given to you. What do you say?" He asked me

I looked at him and asked 'What do i have to do?" he laughed evily and smiled at me.

"You have to kill these 5 people." he showed me a photo of 5 people who looked an awful lot like people I knew. hen I realized, he wanted me to kill my friends, in exchange for unlimited power.

"So what will it be?"

* * *

[STORY PAUSE]

Goto chapter 2 For I accept the contract

Goto Chapter 3 for I decline

* * *

**The end! This is actually the first time I wrote something over 1k words.. e.e**

**anyways! Don't know when i'll be releasing chapters 2 and 3, but.. meh**

**I hoped you enjoyed! Remember to R&R, peace!**

**William out!**

**-Connection lost-**


End file.
